Barricaded In
by Prime627
Summary: It had been normal, once upon a time. And then he came along and started breaking every barricade down you had set up
1. Chapter 1

Before him, you didn't know what you knew now. There was no war, no aliens taking up residence in the same apartment complex as you. Sure, they had a few weird names, but mostly they were normal, and you thought nothing of it.

Until...he came and broke down the barricades around your heart.

It started as you walked out of your apartment, backpack slung on your shoulder. It was your final few months in school, and you were feeling a little...sick? Time went by too fast.

"Hello," someone called and you turned.

It was Orion, the man who moved in next door. He had a coffee mug in his hand, a shirt on mostly, and his belt still needed to be buckled. You smiled at him in a friendly way. He was helping you with math and your last paper. So you didn't mind him much. He was nice.

"Hi," you returned, stopping. You felt like being social for once, before you graduated and found yourself without friends. You gulped at that thought, but then you thought about Ryan and the others you were pretty good friends with, just like Orion.

"Going to school?"

You nod a little. If he was being a little too social, you were going to politely excuse yourself and then buy a can of pepper spray.

"Do you need a lift?" Something about the way his eyes glittered with worry made your hair stand on end, and you felt like you _should_ say yes, but as your mouth formed around the word, you shook your head.

He gave an easy smile and the feelings you had disappeared. "Alright then. I thought you would like one since it was supposed to rain."

As soon as he spoke, the building shook with the clash of thunder and the power went out.

"Ugh!" Your shoulder drop and he produces a flash light, offering it to you. "You know, about that ride..."

So you found yourself in the passenger seat of a beat-up old car with peeling paint and ripped seats. A motorcycle helmet sat between you and him as he put the car in gear.

"There is a towel at your feet," he offered as he swung into traffic, picking up speed. "Dry off with it if you want."

You found it and grimaced. It smelled like oil, and when you turned it around, you found out why. The towel had once been white before it was used to check the oil a countless number of times. "No thanks."

"Not the white one. The green one." He took the white towel from your hands and pointed again. When he moved, there was a sparkle of silver and you looked. Orion wore jewelry?

"What's around your neck?" You dried off your face and arms with the correct towel.

His eyes remained on the road, but he dug around under his shirt and flashed a weird-looking pendant. "Just a trinket."

"It's pretty."

He nodded and flashing red and blue lights lit the interior of the car up and you groaned. "Were you speeding?"

"No," he said as he pulled over and then he caught sight of the rear-view. He muttered something that sounded like _barricade_ , but you didn't understand.

The officer walked towards the car and tapped at the window with a flash light. Orion rolled it down and gave a smile to the officer.

"How may I help you? Or are you truly bored, _Barricade_?"

"Don't play your games on me, Prime. You went through our territory pretty darn fast back there."

"Excuse me," you piped up. "What territory?"

Orion rubbed his face and he leaned back in his seat. The officer pulled off his shades (why was he even wearing them?) and he laughed. "A human girl? Where ya takin' the pretty thing, Prime?"

"May I go if I have not broken any _human_ agreements?"

The officer stroked his chin. "Eh. I'm jus' tryin' to make a livin'. I'm sure you know the feelin'." He tapped the hood of the car with the flash light.

"What was that about?" you asked, watching Orion's face. His jaw clenched. "Are you going to talk to me?"

"It is a trivial thing you should not worry about on your way to school, child," he whispered. "Try to forget that happened." He parked in front of your school and you got out, but you didn't forget.

All through school, you thought about the officer, about Orion's reaction, what he said when he saw the officer coming.

Who really was Orion, and why is everything becoming so weird? Is it just because you've made some weird friends? Or is it because you're just weird?

 **ooo**

Orion was waiting for you in the parking lot, and while you didn't tell him to pick you up, he must have sensed your distress. While you giggled internally about that, you ignored the insults from the bullies behind you and had you walked slower, you would have gotten a shoe full of egg. You turned as you got into the car, into the safety zone. The bullies went away and you released the breath you were holding.

"Are you well?" Orion asked as he drove. He was tapping the steering wheel. You nodded and he smiled at you. "I have something for you I need you to keep safe."

He shifted, dug around in his pocket, and then produced a chain. Dog tags clanked against each other. You took them.

"Keep them safe," he whispered.

"What even is this language?"

He kept silent. "Just keep them safe, child. I will come back for them when I need them. Okay?"

You sighed. You hated being kept in the dark. "Okay," you mumble, hoping the Internet would uncover some secrets for you. You perked up a little as he parked outside the complex.

Orion walked up the stairs behind you and he walked into his own room while you walked into yours.

You logged onto the computer and to your complete amazement, the Internet knew nothing about the symbols etched into the tags. You laid the dog tags out on your thigh, sighed, and then stored them in a drawer under old homework assignments.

You thought about the officer, then you got up and walked to your sketch book and started sketching his face. You had completed down to his shoulders when your mother got home. You greeted her with a wave.

"I'll be out until midnight. You have food here?"

Food included the following: Crackers, Twinkies, and maybe leftover ramen. To her, that was appetizer, main course, and dessert, so you nodded. She left in a party dress and left you alone in the room.

As soon as you heard her car leave, you got up and grabbed the food and walked next door to Orion's apartment.

He greeted you with a smile, and then he waved you in.

You stayed with him and his friends for as long as you could stay awake. They were playing some complex card game that you couldn't keep track of, so you ate your ramen and Twinky quietly until you were too tired to stay awake.

You walked back into your apartment and as soon as the door hit the doorjamb, there was a knock. It had to have been Orion, and so you ran to the door without hesitation.

But behind the door, it wasn't Orion.

It was the officer.

"Hey," he said as he lowered his shades. "Name's Barricade. Can I come in?"

And then he stepped into the apartment.

And into your life.


	2. Chapter 2

The officer smiled at you, and he folded his shades and tucked them away. "I saw you with Prime. Didn't know you knew about robots."

"A-about what?" You glanced at the clock. It was nine-thirty. You decided not to put any hope on your mother coming home, and you didn't think Orion could hear you if you screamed. You weren't even sure if this man would let you scream.

He frowned, then shrugged. "So 'e didn't tell you. All well. More fun for me."

He backed you into the wall and he put his hands on either side of your head. You were frozen in place, unsure of where to go or what to do.

And then he kissed you. His hands worked under your shirt, his fingers played with the edge of your bra and plucked at it a little, then he stroked your belly with the tips of his fingers. "You know, you're a really pretty girl. I wish I could stay a little longer than I'd like, but The Boss would skin me if he knew I was playing touchy-feely with a human child." His lips grazed yours and then he pulled away. "I'll come back whenever I desire. I know where you live now, right down the hall reeking of 'bots."

The officer, Barricade, left you backed into the wall, and you felt the need to run to Orion and tell him everything...

But you held back. Barricade didn't hurt you...didn't scare you badly. You were actually wishing he would come back for you, but he didn't.

He left you in the apartment.

 **ooo**

Your mom found you curled up on the bed, you figured, because when you woke, you were on the floor and she had her back to you. You sighed and got up, walking to the computer and taking a seat. It was two in the morning.

You rumaged through the desk drawer and found the dog tags. You curled them into your fist, and then slipped them around your neck. They felt heavy there, grounding you to Earth. You liked that sensation, being pinned to Earth when you wanted to be free.

You fell asleep slowly, and you began to dream of the officer Barricade.

 _"Such a pretty girl," he whispered. He pressed kisses down your arm, lifting your hand and kissing each knuckle. "I bet you're untouched."_

 _He focused on the button of your jeans, and reached down to it. He unbuttoned them skillfully, and the jeans dropped around your ankles. He gently lifted your face. You had been staring down at your legs, but now you were gazing into his eyes, which in your dream were blue. Sea blue, glittering in the dim lighting while his free hand worked up your shirt, pushed away your bra and-_

You jerked awake. It wasn't the gentle waking that your body usually gave you. Your whole body did this spasming thing and you fell out of the chair.

6:21 blinked on your alarm clock and you groaned. Just in time, you muttered.

Twenty minutes passed before you were presentable for school, and like the day before, Orion was leaning in his doorway with a coffee mug, this time holding a to-go cup for you, saying it was hot chocolate.

It wasn't raining. He offered a ride, and he looked down at his feet at the two motorcycle helmets.

"I need to take her out for a ride," he said. "Kept her too long all chained up and in storage. Give me a moment while I retrieve her?"

You realized with a jolt that made your hot chocolate contemplate being on the floor that he was talking about his motorcycle. You slowly nodded. You hadn't ridden a motorcycle before, and since Orion was being nice, well...you couldn't explain it. You felt safe with him.

You heard the motorcycle engine start up and you walked outside. Orion was rubbing down his motorcycle, taking off the dust and revealing pretty blue and red paint.

"Nice," you said and you get on behind him, holding your to-go cup against your chest while Orion continued to drink his coffee. You didn't know if you trusted him that much for him to drive with the coffee mug in his hand, but he set the mug down on a crate and looked back at you, slowly reaching back and helping you tie the helmet securely.

"There. Now it will not have the urge to fly off." He smiled, and your heart melted.

Suddenly you saw yourself torn between two men: Barricade and Orion. You loved the thrill Barricade gave you, but Orion was gentler, did everything with a hint of love you didn't feel in Barricade.

You puzzled over that while Orion dropped down onto the bike and it roared to life.

"Atta girl," he purred and then the bike jumped forward like a panther in pursuit. You clung to Orion for support, pressing against his body and breathing in his scent.

He shifted and touched your arm with a rough hand, his skin touching yours and you felt a warm rush of feeling wash from your head down to your toes.

The cold wind dragging at you didn't effect you one bit. You were tiggly and warm from Orion's touch.

You dismounted from the bike when he parked in front of your school and you gave him his helmet back when he asked for it.

"I will be busy with friends later today, and I do not know if I can give you a ride."

You shrugged it off. Orion was nice, and you didn't get easily mad at people, so you let it go. "That's okay. I can walk."

He smiled a little, then rode back to the complex.

After school, you were walking down the sidewalk when you froze.

Barricade was waiting for you outside his cruiser, a black panter sitting in his passenger seat. The big cat bared its teeth in greeting, but he swatted its nose with a wrapped-up hand. Fresh blood trickled out of wounds above the wrapped hand and he grabbed the panter's chain leash.

"Ravage won't hurt you. He's just a big pussy cat." He helped the big cat into the back seat and he opened the door for you. "Need a ride?"

Barricade wasn't Orion. They were exact opposites, but you climbed into the seat anyway. He was, after all, an officer.

She was told from a very young age she could trust officers.

They didn't say anything about officers with panthers though.

"What's with the panther?" You turned and looked at the massive black-furred cat.

"Ravvy? I'm baby-sitting him for Sounders. He's taking Laserbeak out for a little flight. Said she's getting anxious."

He drove right by your complex and you frowned. "Where are you taking me?"

"To my complex."

You really regretted getting into this car, and then he parked the car in the lot of a massive mansion-like house.

" _This_ is your apartment complex?" You got out and Barricade grabbed Ravage's leash.

"Well, not mine. It's Megsy's, but I live here."

"This is a whole lot better than anything I could imagine," you said. A black and red-winged hawk descended and landed on Barricade's lifted arm.

"Hey, Laser. Say hi to my new friend," he said and he turned so the hawk could look at you, but the hawk cawed and flapped her wings in displeasure. "Aww, don't say such mean things," he scolded and he tossed her into the air. "Laserbeak doesn't trust ya yet, but she'll come 'round."

You stopped in front of the mansion gates while Ravage and Barricade walked through.

"You comin' or not?"

You couldn't believe you were actually considering coming after him, but before you knew what you were doing, you stepped through.

And into a new life.


	3. Chapter 3

Had it crossed your mind that you were going into a mansion with a man that had a panther on a chain and a hawk preening his hair on his shoulder? Yes, it had, but where were you going to go? Back to your apartment? Don't make yourself laugh.

"Here we go," Barricade said as he caught sight of a man standing at the end of the hall in a white suit with a black tie. Laserbeak abandoned him in favor of the man Barricade addressed as _Sounders_. "Got a friend here."

"Sounders" stared at you, gave a small nod, and then he walked down another hall. Ravage took off as well, bounding after "Sounders", his chain collar dragging behind him.

"What is this place?"

"The Boss calls it a place of refuge, but it's a mansion he bought and decked out. He wants to be King of the world."

He waved you into a room that was obviously his. His scent was everywhere, and then he was on you, crushing you into the bed and rubbing up your body, rubbing at your belly closer and closer to your breasts.

"What makes you so addictive?" He growled into your neck, and you went stiff. This had never happened to you. No man had ever been interested in you, not even your father, who left when you were little.

"I-"

"Shhh," he said as he stroked your hair back away from your ear. "Shh." He kissed your ear and he whispered into it. "Prime may tell you how evil and bad we are, but you get us alone, get us away from Megs, and we are okay...it's Scream you gotta look out for, though...he's moody."

You watched as he laid down beside you, rubbing your arm and belly and then your face. He turned it towards him, and he smiled a little at you. You smiled back.

"I know what you're thinking," he said softly. "I'm a creeper, not a real officer...I'm gonna frag you and run, but no. I'm interested, not a bad guy, and I am an officer. I have the badges to prove it in two different languages."

You laid still, then slowly rolled over on your side to blink a little at him. He was on his back, his head turned to you. He smiled then.

"My name is Barricade. I'm an officer. I have a panther for a pet when Sounders wants me to take care of him. Laserbeak is my little buddy."

You told him about how your dad ran away, how your mother is never there, how you used to walk to school all the time, how you ration yourself at dinner because that's the only meal you have food for. He stroked your head as you spoke, and then he pulled you into a kiss.

"Like I said, I'm a good guy. I can take care of you here."

You hid your face in his chest, and you nodded.

"I'm starting to like you, but not in the normal sense. I...it's the other _l_ word..."

"Love?"

"Yes. I like you enough to provide and protect," he whispered and he bent his head down to kiss you.

You kissed him back. You held his head, cradled his face, and he held you against him.

Clothes came off, starting with his button-up shirt. Scars and tattoos were revealed, seen through the white tank he was sporting underneath his uniform. His belt clicked as you fumbled with it, and he reached down and calmly removed it. He lifted his hips and helped you take the slacks off, wincing and grabbing at his hand.

"Sorry," you whisper.

"It's fine," he hissed and he worked at your clothes next, pulling your tee off and then working at the button of your jeans.

Meanwhile, your mind was working frantically to understand. What were you doing? What were you allowing to happen? Were you really going to let this man...?

He kissed your thigh, and you sighed the answer. "Yes."

He stared down at you, straddling your hips. He kissed you gently and stroked your face, and then something caught his eye. "What is this?" He found the dog tags, lifted them, read the symbols. "Where did you get this?"

"Ori-"

"Prime? Prime gave you this? Holy mother of Unicron!" He dropped the dog tags as if they burned his fingers and he blinked at you. "Do you know what that says?"

"No!"

"It's Omega Supreme's dog tags. Omega Supreme died on Cybertron, and so his dog tags _had to have been on Cybertron_ , too! But there they are, in perfect condition..." He held his head. "We need to tell Megsy."

"What?" You couldn't believe this. You expected to lose your virginity in this room, but now you were going to talk to...who? Megsy?

He grabbed your hand, pulled you up and onto your feet. He wrapped his sheets around you for protection from prying eyes (there was no way he was going to let you put your bra on), and he drug you down to the end of the hall into a large room with, literally, a throne.

On that throne sat the palest man you had ever seen. Blood dripped down from his face, though it looked like an old wound, and he had a cloak on to cover his form. He raised his head off his hand and he growled at you.

"'Cade...what is this?"

"This is my soon-to-be-mate. But look around her neck, my lord." He grabbed at the dog tags and he showed the man.

"Omega Supreme? He is dead." He waved his hands a little. "Go away..."

Barricade sighed and tried to take the dog tags off so Megsy could see it better, but it was stuck around your neck. "What? What kind of magic is this?"

"It's the Matrix," Megsy said tiredly. He shifted in his throne, bored. "It is keeping it around your mate's neck. Prime made sure of it."

You looked up at him, then tried to take off the dog tags yourself. Nothing.

"Only a Prime can remove it," he muttered and spun a finger in the air above his head. Obviously he had heard that line before. "Get her out of my sight..."

Barricade led you out and he sighed a little. "Megatron's been a little...weird lately. I thought he would get over it, but he hasn't."

You nod a little, then sighed. Unknowingly to you, you had just enlisted into the enemy when you walked back with Barricade and laid down with him in the dark, talking and eventually sleeping.

He woke you up later and showed you the tattoo of the metallic face that looked really cool on his tan skin, the purple ink looking a little glittery in the darkness. You accepted an identical tattoo to be inked on your own skin on your own shoulder.

And you became an enemy to your friend Orion.

 **Don' even know what I'm doin'. Surprise, you're a 'con to be mated with Barricade XD**


End file.
